Désir Incontrôlable
by AilieT
Summary: Tels des aimants près l'un de l'autre, il ne pouvaient se lâcher, se quitter. Leurs corps en fusion s'appelaient en symbiose, espérant pouvoir attirer l'attention de leurs êtres distinct. De leurs regards ils se scrutaient, de leurs lippes gourmandes ils se goûtaient.


La chaleur des alentours montant en flèche, leurs joues se colorant d'une douce couleur penchant vers le rouge et mélangée à une blancheur extrême, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, il se scrutaient de toute part. Leurs doigts s'entremêlant dans de doux gestes trompeurs, ils se laissaient faire par leurs instinct devin, faisant entièrement confiance à leurs esprits.

Leurs pensées seulement dirigées vers une envie distincte, ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose, d'une même chose. Leurs souffle créaient une douce symphonie dans leurs oreilles, accentuant leurs rythme cardiaque. Leurs respiration devenue saccadée et sifflante par le désir qui leurs rongeait les entrailles s'entremêlaient à celle de leur seul fil conducteur, seule personne identifiée par le mot "drogue". Ils ne pouvaient se quitter, ils ne pouvaient s'interdire leur amour fou.

La folie du romantisme s'étant installée dans leur corps en surchauffe, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre une seconde de plus, un instant de plus. C'était trop fort, trop tentant. Leurs deux commissures rosées se pinçant et s'imprégnant de cette couche translucide tout droit sortie de leurs bouches, elles appelaient leurs jumelles en coordination avec leurs bouts de chaire coincé dans leurs embouchures.

Alors ils se jetèrent dessus, avalant l'énorme bouchée attablée au goût Natsu et Lucy.

Leurs lippes se mouvant l'unes sur l'autre, ils passaient leurs mains sur le corps de leurs, dès ce moment même, amant et amante, découvrant toute parcelle autrefois inconnue de leur peau. Un si simple contact avait réussi à leur envoyer une décharge électrique assez puissante pour qu'ils puissent en frissonner de plaisir, leurs organismes ayant dépassés la limite de la retenue.

L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre, c'était ainsi et cela ne changerait pas.

Le jeune femme passa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme, puis comme si elle était pressée de pouvoir toucher et humer ce goût Natsu qui lui plaisait tant, elle remonta ses membres vers la chevelure rose cerisier de l'homme de ses rêves. Elle laissa ses doigts s'y perdre, la caressant avec une douceur contrastant horriblement avec leurs langoureux échange, se laissant parfois céder à la tentation et tirer sur sa crinière fleurie.

Le mage de feu lui, glissa ses paumes rugueuses sur les courbes volumineuses de la blonde, appuyant fermement sur ses hanches alors qu'il rapprochait son bassin du sien. Il fit rouler sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de sa désormais petite amie, celle-ci lui accordant une entrée gourmande avec plaisir et empressement. C'est alors qu'un baiser des plus sensuel fit place entre leurs croissants de chaire, laissant leurs deux petits bouts de muscle se mouvoir l'une au dessus de l'autre. Celle de la constellationniste essayant de prendre misérablement l'avantage tandis que celle du fils d'Igneel menait la danse endiablée d'une sauvagerie tout aussi soudaine que leur rapprochement.

Un tel désir, une telle envie ne pouvait être camouflée, cachée au yeux de tous. Un amour aussi platonique que celui-ci se devait d'être admirer et jalouser.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leurs bouche rougies par leur brusque embrassade. Le souffle courts, haletants, ils s'échangeait un regard tendre, plongeant leurs regard dans l'océan onyx et noisette de leur amant et amante. Ce n'était pas en un simple baiser qu'ils allaient en finir avec cette libido qui en redemandait toujours plus à chaque instant, s'en était sûr.

Cependant, le fait qu'ils aient franchit cette barrière de l'amitié si brusquement avait fait qu'ils se sentaient à présent épanouit, heureux et légèrement repus. Ainsi, coincé dans leur état de transe, ils ressemblaient à un alcoolique ayant prit sa dose habituelle de sa boisson favorite après une longue et dure cure de désintoxication.

Alors, en symbiose, les yeux brillant d'un désir non dissimulé, ils se l'étaient dit, ils se l'étaient avoué. Impossible de faire demi-tour, impossible de faire marche arrière.

« ****Je t'aime, Natsu/Lucy.**** »


End file.
